Foxfire Academy/Physical Education1
Roleplay CLOSED JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She stood right in front of the stage, waiting for the students to come so she could begin their first PE lesson. She looked to her PE teaching partner. "This should be interesting, don't you think?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc got there early, and leaned against a wall, waiting for others to come. ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith sprinted to the PE room,trying not to be late.She tripped on the floor and fell sprawling in the gym.Her books went everywhere. COV RUE: ICY , you okay ? Cov rain over to help Lilith. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Wow, Lilith, are you okay?" he asked, rushing over. "Here, let me help." He concentrated, and all the books flew into the bag, and she got up right as her bag slung back onto her shoulder. '''COV RUE: You okay Icy? Thta was a nasty fall. ORMAN WORLER: '''“I agree, I’m interested to see what this year will bring.” Once all the students had arrived, he called for their attention, “As you all know, this is your first, of many PE classes with me and Lady Malwright. We will be doing various activities this year, and newly added to our system. We are counting points for each level, every time one of you exceds our expectations and wins or excels, you will earn points for your grade. At the end of the year, we will present the school cup to the grade that earns the most points. That level will be entitled to until some othe grade wins.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith winced as she got up."Yeah im fine.thats a cool trick Caradoc." '''COV RUE: Ya it was Caradoc. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Thanks. That's why I try out for Splotching." He turned to look at Sir Worler. This sounded interesting. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled.She hoped level 5 would win. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was listening to what Sir Worler and was quite interested in competing. He turned to a voice calling his name, “Oh, hey Kenric.” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric smiled, “Nice to see you Abben. I can’t wait to win the house cup for our level.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked up to Kenric with a smile. "Hi, I'm caradoc Kwelv. You're Kenric, right? Calla's told me about you." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric smirked, “Let me guess, she told you about my charming personality, my amazing powers that are totally better then hers? Oh wait, I know, she told you about my incredible hair, that must be it!” ”No, it was more along the lines of how you are an arrogant, immature brat who needs to get your ego bruised.” Calla said as she walked over to Kenric. Kenric rolled his eyes, “Come on, we both know you didn’t say that. You love me! I’m awesome!” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled and walked over."Hi,im Lilith.Nice to meet you." '''COV RUE: Im Cov she said with a smile. CARADOC KWELV: 'He liked Kenric. He was like a better version of Max. "She didn't say that you were an immature brat exactly...kind of a mix of good things and bad things about you. Anyway, it is fun to meet you, even if you have heard of me--which i doubt." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '“Nice to meet you too. You don’t think I’m any of the stuff my sister said do you? We both know she was kidding, but who knows, she may not have been.” He turned his attention to Caradoc, “She has, though she did mention something along the lines of you being related to that elf, Max.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Hey, he's only a half-brother, related by blood because of complicated reasons." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He walked up to them. "Hi there, Kenric! Remember me?" he asked with a smug smile. "Aww, were you fighting over me? It's okay, I know I'm amazing." '''COV RUE: '''Cov raised an eyebrow at the elf. '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric scoffed, “Oh please, we both know I’m much more amazing then you. After all, I wouldn’t call a liar amazing,” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith glanced at both boys."This is not going to end well." '''COV RUE: No need to fight, Im better then both of you combined. MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He pretended to fall down. "Oh, I'm hurt." Then he got up and smiled. "Hey, that was a very important hair elixir, and by the way, I still have like ten cans of lushberry juice left if you want some." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc snapped, and Max flew into a chair, falling over and landing on his head before rolling over. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He turned to Kenric. "Okay, now all that are left here are sane people." ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith blinked."Okay,where do you learn this stuff?Your like a telekinesis wizard." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric walked up to Max, ”Not so strong are you now?“ Kenric had his moments, but he wasn’t evil. He helped Max up. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max got up with the help of Kenric. He leaned against a wall and watched the demonstrations. "I just wasn't ready, that's all." '''KENRIC SONG: '''Kenric sniggered, “You were more then unprepared, you flew back like 10 feet! The last time anything like that happend to me was... when Calla was mad. I was unconscious for a whole day, she is scary when mad.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya found her friends and saw what happened. She whistled as she got closer. “I always knew you were strong, Caradoc, but that was some next level stuff.” She glanced at Max. “He must‘ve really done it this time, huh?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla raised an eyebrow, “That was pretty powerful. But next time, try lifting him a bit before. It gives more impact with less energy. Allow me to demonstrate, Max! Brace yourself!” She lifted Max into the air, then flung him across the field. She didn’t realize how much power she put into that throw, and he ended up on the complete opposite end of the field, and would have went further if there wasn’t a fence. Callas eye’s widened, “He wasn’t supposed to go that far, I must have underestimated my power...” ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith blinked."Okay,now im seriously starting to feel bad about my telekinesis ablilies.This is some next level stuff." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle stared at Calla, “You said you wouldn’t do that anymore!” Calla shrugged, “It was by accident, he was lucky I didn’t try on that.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Woah, Calla. That makes my telekinesis look tiny." Caradoc looked at the injured Max. "It was awesome." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max had just been flung into the air across a field, and had landed hard. Maybe he broke a wrist, he didn't know. "I'm always the one to get abused, aren't I?" '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She saw the boy get flung. It looked painful. "Would someone please escort Mr. Gaunt to the Healing Center?" she asked. "As for you"—she pointed to the group of rebelliuos kids taht had thrown Max--"please pay attention to the lesson! This is important stuff!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shook her head. “See what you guys did? I didn’t do anything, and you got me in trouble!” ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith made a ''tsk-tsk ''sound."C'mon guys!At least wait a week or 2 before getting on the teachers radar.How is anyone going to pull a prank now?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sighed, “Since I was the one who threw you across a field, I guess I should take you to the Healing Center. Actually, Kenric can do it, this is payback for this morning Kenric.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Speaking of which..” Maya turned to Kenric. “It’s nice to see you again, Kenric.” 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“The pleasures mine Maya. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take Max to the Healing Center.” He looked at Max, “Come on, we need to get there before Calla flings me across the field too.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He smiled and got up, walking alongside Kenric toward the Healing center. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Okay, guys. Let's actually pay attention this time." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yes, please do. I don’t want to be listed for trouble because of you guys. It‘s only the second day!” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''As Max and him were walking to the Healing Center, Kenric got an idea, “Max, do you like pranks?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He smiled. "You think? Of course I do!" '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric grinned, “Well, what’s the harm in causing doing a little pranking while we are going to the Healing Center?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: "What did you have in mind?" MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya put a hand to her mouth, feeling sick. Oh no. She shouldn’t have drunk so much Youth that morning. “Lady Malwright? Do you know where the bathrooms are?” '''JENNIFER MALWRIGHT: "Yes, the third door on your left is where the closest girl's bathrooms are," she explained. KENRIC FOSTER: '“Let’s just say it has to do with Gulon gas, an angry letter and some slimy green stuff.” Kenric took Max to a classroom, “The Alchemy room is the least suspectable place for this stuff. They never seem to think any of this is out of place. Me and Calla store lots of equipment in here.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Kenric, you genius man." 'KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric took all of the stuff and sneaked inot the atrium, “Who should we do this to?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya thanks the mentor and hobbled to the bathrooms and threw up. She groaned. Maya officially hated Youth. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max looked back down the hall to see Maya coming out from the girl's bathroom. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" '''KENRIC FOSTER: '“I have a few, but I think Maya will have better ones.” He called Maya over. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya noticed Kenric calling her over and slowly made her way to them. Her stomach was feeling better, but not much. “Hey guys. What’s up?” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric showed her the equipment, “I think you know what we are planning to do, the question is: Who should we do it to?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya studied the equipment, and then a smile slowly spread across her face. She looked up to the boys. “How much of a grudge to you guys hold against Calla?” She liked the girl a lot, and was good friends with her, but it was time for her to be the victim of her own pranks. ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth was wandering the halls, checking the classrooms to mkae sure they were all working hard. He stormed down the hallway towward the atrium and spotted three kids conversing with each other. Gareth looked at them, disappointed. "Skipping class, now are we?" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya froze, then came to her senses and smiled innocently at the Magnate. “No, Sir Kingsley, these two were headed to the Healing Centre and I needed to go to the washroom. I asked Lady Malwright, but forgot the directions, so these guys were just telling me where to go.” ''GARETH KINGSLEY: "Very well, Miss Dawnslayer," he said approvingly. "You are excused." He looked at the two boys, testing them. He looked at Max first. "Ah, that wrist looks pretty badly injured. You may procede to the Healing Center. But as for you, Mr. Foster, what are those supplies you are carrying around? Tell me if I am mistaken, but I believe that you do not require them to escort Mr. Gaunt to the Healing Center." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '“These are things for my last Alchemy assignment. I was supposed to take Max to the Healing Center, but this was on the way so I stopped to collect these thing to bring back to the Alchemy classroom. I care very dearly about my studies, I just wanted to be prepared for midterms so I brought a few things home to practice.” ''GARETH KINGSLEY: "I have heard from previous Magnates that you are trouble," Gareth said. "Let me inquire, if I may, Mr. Foster, what you need a guloun for in Alchemy. What project is this?" Gareth knew all the Alchemy assignments—he had amde the curriculum. And none of the things he was carrying really were in any of the projects. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya sent Kenric a thank me later look, and clutched her stomach. “Sir Kinglsley, I don’t feel so good,” she moaned. “I think I might have to go to the Healing Centre. Can you take me there? I don’t know the way.” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '“With all due respect Sir, I’m not trouble, I have much more... ambitious goals then most. But if you have heard from past Magnates, you know that I’m very good at Alchemy. My Mentor recognized this as well. Becuase of my past successes in Alchemy, she gave me the assignmen to create my own recipe. It’s true, you can even ask her. You May havd heard of my father, a Keefe Sencen. I take after him sir, this is why I chose to brew something with Gulons.” ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth looked at her. Maya looked quite pale. "Alright, I'll take you there." He brought out his Imparter. "Is this Lady Malwright? Yes, make sure Mr. Foster makes it back to your class within the minute and make sure he doesn't leave without your approval." He smiled. "You better get to it, then, right, Mr. Foster?" Gareth turned and showed Max and Maya the way to the Healing Center. '''KENRIC FOSTER: ''I can still do the prank. Kenric quickly opened the door to Calla’s locked ten set everything into place. Thank goodness he was graced with long legs, or else he would have never made it back in time. '''JENNIFER MALWRIGHT: '"Welcome back, Mr. Foster. I expect you can finally join our lesson now." She continued on with the lesson. MAYA DAWNLSAYER: 'Maya may have been faking it before, but now her stomach was really hurting. Too much for it to be just a tummy ache. Seriously, what was in that bottle of Youth? '''JENNIFER MALWRIGHT: '"We are now doing splotching practice. Grab a partner and a partner, and begin!" 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He grabbed a splocther and walked over to Ardelle. "Want to be my partner?" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin walked over to Kara after getting a splotcher. "Want to splotch as my partner, or are you already taken?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was getting bored, when the teacher started a round, she hit the boy faster then he could blink and knocked him back a few steps. None of the people she had faced so far had even shot a splotcher her way. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned at Austin. “No, I’m not. I’ll be your partner. But I warn you, I have great mental power.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Sure! I’ll be your partner.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''After who knows how many rounds, Abben walked up to Calla asking if she wanted to go against him. Calla grinned, “You’re going down Song.” ”In your dreams Lily.” By now, a crowd had formed to see the match. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He threw the splotcher into the air and levitated it toward Kara quickly, and at any average person it would have been an easy headshot win, but this was Kara. She swatted it back with her mind like it was nothing. He hit it back with mental energy once again and waited to see what she would do to react to it. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He threw the splotcher into the air, sending it straight for Ardelle speeding quick, and waited to see her reaction. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara saw the splotched zip back at her faster than a normal elf could. Summoning her menatl energy, she threw it back at Austin and hit him, successfully knocking him down. She walked over and held out a hand to help him up, grinning down at him. “I win. You okay?” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He took her hand, getting up. "Uh, yeah. You really are good with your mental energy." '''ARDELLE SONG: Right before it hit her, she stopped the splotcher and sent it lightning fast at Caradoc. CALLA FOSTER: When Lady Malwright announced the start, Calla didn’t hesitate to send the splotcher flying at Abben. He too had sent a splotched at her, but she stopped it midway through its course to knock her to the ground. While she stopped it, Abben couldn’t stop the one coming at him. It hit him on the the head and a loud SPLAT sounded though the air. Abben went flying into a wall. KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara was about to respond with she heard someone hit the wall - hard. She looked back to see Abben groaning, holding his head while he slumped against the wall. “Woah, Abben, are you okay?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He stopped it just barely, and riled up his mental energy. The adrenaline running through his veins, the power he felt—this was what he loved about splotching. Winding up his power, he shot it extremely fast at Ardelle. Faster than the one before. He waited and it splatted her right in the stomach, and she fell back, though just barely after she made an attempt to save it. It was close. Caradoc walked over and gave her his hand. "Sorry if that hurt. You okay?" '''CALLA FOSTER: “HA!“ Calla exclaimed, “I told you that I would beat you! Now look at you, slumped against a wall and rubbing your head. I get bragging rights forever!” Abben looked up and glared at her, “Geez, you hit so hard. I know you weren’t trying but still, how do you have that much mental energy? I mean, you of all people, that’s not very smart.” Calla glared back, “It’s not my fault I’m better then you, suck it up.“ They continued to bicker back and forth, the audience had watched them ping pong back and forth. They were lost in their own world, not realizing elves were watching them. JENNIFER MALWRIGHT: 'She rushed over to the sight. "Wow, Miss Foster, you certainly have powerful Telekinesis. You're trying out for Splotching, right? And, Mr. Song, do you need to leave for the Healing Center or are you alright?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben knew Calla was more powerful then what she had shown in their match. He knew from first hand experience. “I don’t need to go to the Healing Center. Although I think I could use an appolugy from Lily, that really hurt.“ Abben didn’t really need an apolog. He just wanted annoy Calla. '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m fine. You have really strong telekinesis.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''His cheeks turned hot. "Uh, thanks." Caradoc turned his head to the Abben and Calla scene. "Okay, okay, how about you both just calm down and breathe for a second?" he told them. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Both Of you, break it up. This is P.E, not a war.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Breathing is overrated when an idiot decides that they should splotch against someone when they know they are going to lose and get hurt.” Abben narrowed his eyes at her, “Exuse me, I’ll have you know that I’m not an idiot. You’re the one who dec-“ Before he could finished he got interrupted by one of his friends. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara was getting tired of this nonsense. She sent an illusion of screeching noise to Calla and Abben, successfully shutting them both up. “Guys! Honestly! Stop turning every class into a battle field!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned to Abben, at first there was silence, then they bursted our laughing. Once they were done, Abben stated, “I should have stopped this friendship when we were five and you slammed me into the that tree and knocked it over.” Calla grinned, “But you still love me!” Abben rolled his eyes and stood up. '''JENNIFER MALWRIGHT: '"That should be all for this class, students. Great work, see you later!" she said. ''END OF THIS ROLEPLAY Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Foxfire Class Category:Physical Education